Love till the end
by Evx
Summary: Love. A blessing and a curse. Some take it lightly. Others don't. When the person you love don't love you back, what do you do? Do you give up or love them till the end? Warning this is a horrible story. (Also warning this story was written out of pure emotions. There WILL be mistakes) I have this rewritten.


**Hey guys. So here is my short story for Sisters Grimm. It is AU.** **Now before you read I would like to mention that this story hits home if you understand what I mean. Even though the part of it is made up and the story is written to fit its category it still is a PERSONAL STORY. I would really appreciate it if you avoid making hurtful comments. Thanks, enjoy, and please review.**

 **Also this story wasn't the easiest for me to write but writing helps me. I will probably revise it in the future. So I apologize in advance for any errors and/or it seems rushed.**

 **Sabrina's POV**

Here I am sitting with the love of my life. We are talking, we are close, nothing could be better right. Wrong. He is here complaining about her.

Uggh why does he care for her? She doesn't even talk to him. She runs away when she sees him.

"Grimm. Grimm. SABRINA." Puck yells.

"Yeah Puck." I reply.

"Are you even listening?" He asked with a straight face.

"Of course." I lie.

I decided I should really listen to him.

"I think I'm going to give up."

"No offense but you said that before." I reply in a bored tone.

I should be happy he said that but I'm not.

"I mean look at this. At the end of the day she could care less about what I've said and/or done. I mean nothing to her. She just cared when it benefited her." Puck says getting angry.

 _Umm if you've forgotten you did the same thing to me._ I think. The more he goes on about how much he told her he loves her and how she treated him wrong makes me more angrier. Finally I snap.

"IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, YOU DID THE SAME EXACT THING TO ME! I GAVE YOU MY HEART! I STILL LOVE YOU BUT YET YOU ARE DOING THE SAME THING TO ME AS SHE IS DOING TO YOU!" I shout.

He is just sitting there with a straight face. I thought I actually got to him for once. But then he say something.

"Well yeah but you should have given up long time ago. I'm different. I wouldn't give up no matter what. I won't give up no matter what. You have no chance Grimm. I really don't give a damn about how you feel. And I don't feel guilty for saying that."

I know I've been broken for quite some while but who knew it could get worst.

I was at a loss for words. All I could hear in my head was what everybody said.

" _I told you."_

" _He will never like you."_

" _You're worthless to him."_

" _You're a fool for loving him."_

" _You don't deserve love."_

" _Your happy ending will never exist."_

" _Your fairy tale will always be GRIM."_

I want to break down and cry but I refuse to in front of him. I refuse to cry over a boy.

"I have to go Puck. See you later." I say lowly.

I turn and leave.

 **2 weeks past**

 **Jake's POV**

Hmm. Something seems to be up with 'Brina. I mean she rarely eats. Never smiles. Always disappearing. And always wearing long sleeves and jeans even though it summer.

Something is not right.

I walk to the living room where I see everyone. I clear my throat to get their attention.

Daphne is the first to respond.

"Yeah Uncle Jake."

"I wanna ask you guys a question. Does Sabrina seem to be acting differently?" I ask.

"It's probably just that time of the month again." Red says.

"Yeah Sabrina is always acting strange." Daphne says.

"I could honestly care less. Knowing Grimm she's probably just being moody." Puck says looking back at whatever he was doing.

"Yeah thanks guys." I reply not getting what I wanted to hear.

I just hope she's ok.

 **Sabrina POV (A week later)**

It's been three weeks since Puck told me how he felt about me.

Ever since then I've tried to stay strong.

I've been doing a bad job at it.

I wanted all this pain to go away. So what did I do?

Find ways that would hurt me but not where it's too visible.

It started with small bruises then it went to tiny cuts. Then the cuts and bruises became bigger so I had to start wearing long clothes 24/7. I don't know if it really helped but I kept on doing it.

Now I know many will think "all this for a boy, pathetic."

But it's not only for him. It's for all the problems I had with everyone. For the people who never cared for me. Everyone. And even if it was all for him, they don't understand. He is the first boy I ever loved. No matter what I did I couldn't stop loving him. Now he just shot me through the heart.

I am walking down the stairs to the kitchen to get some water. On my way down I hear Puck talking.

"Look I told you I could care less about Sabrina. She is nothing to me. I never loved her and I never will. She could die for all I care." Puck says.

I drop my glass and run. I ran all the way upstairs to my room. I close the door and start crying. I just can't stop. I hugged myself and just cried. I cried and cried and cried.

I shouldn't be crying over a boy. I shouldn't be crying.

Then I hear Daphne say, "She really needs to stop being so weak."

I broke down even more. I just couldn't take the pain. I wanted this all to be over with. I want this all gone.

I finally stop crying and pick up a pencil and paper.

 **Puck's POV**

While I was talking to Daphne and Red about Sabrina, I hear someone drop glass and run.

"That must've been Sabrina." Red says.

"I can't believe she's actually crying about this." I say while rolling my eyes.

"She really needs to stop being so weak." Daphne sighs.

"We should let her finish her tantrum. We'll check on her later." I reply.

 **2 hours later**

Everything is quiet. I take it as Sabrina is done with her fit.

"Should we go check on her now?" Red asks.

"I guess." I sigh.

Daphne, Red and I walk up to Sabrina's room. We knock on the door. When we hear no reply we walk right in.

We stop in the middle of the doorway.

Red screams.

Jake, Henry, Veronica, Mr. Canis, and the old woman come in.

"What happe-" Jake starts.

Veronica starts to cry while Henry hugged her. Mr. Canis holdsRelda while she was saying something in German. Jake was just still. Red and Daphne were holding each other.

I see why. The sight was scaring.

There was blood everywhere.

All you see is Sabrina's dead body covered in blood with stab wounds everywhere. Not only that there is a rope tied to her neck and wrist.

It seems like every time she stabbed herself the rope was pulled choking her in the process.

I am speechless. For some reason I start walking closer to her dead body. You can still see the tears on her face. As I get closer I see a note next to her.

I read it to myself and gasp. I felt the tears roll down my face.

I turn away from her body and look and her family. I start to read the note to them.

 _The note:_

 _Dear family,_

 _This must be quite a shocker for you._

 _I couldn't stand the pain of not being cared for anymore._

 _I couldn't take the fact that everyone thinks I always did something wrong._

 _I couldn't take being a mistake._

 _But I am finally free from this pain._

 _Sorry to do this to you._

 _I love you._

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _Sorry I was so weak. Now you don't have to worry about that any more. I love you._

 _Dear Puck,_

 _Do you care now?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sabrina Grimm_

 _P.S. - I still love you Puck. I never gave up._

They start to break down even more.

I feel the worst though.

I put her through hell. Told her I didn't care about her. I said I didn't care if she died. I knew I had a little feelings for her but I pushed it aside thinking everyone else doesn't think we'll work so why should I.

And now she killed herself because we all never helped her. We never cared for her. I just cause the most damage. But she still loved me. Throughout all of that she still loved me to the minute she died.

I went down on my knees and start to cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry Sabrina. I'm so sorry."

 **There is my story. Now for people, who are probably wondering, I have not cut myself nor have I caused major bruises to my body. But sad to say in a way yes I have harmed myself. But not how you may think. Anywho, I usually don't write sad stories but I needed to write this one. I will most likely write another Sisters Grimm since I love story with romance between Sabrina and Puck. Until next time. Please review.**


End file.
